


The Duelling Club

by 11tol_tsukki11



Series: Laurent King's Hogwarts Adventures [9]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, Hogwarts Mystery, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery - Fandom
Genre: Flirting, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11tol_tsukki11/pseuds/11tol_tsukki11
Summary: Lau absolutely loves duelling, and finds someone who enjoys it as much. A new friend to him, a potential rival to someone else.





	The Duelling Club

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I love jealousy, so I had to write it. I have a feeling Diego and Lau would get along well, and that he'll help Lau with a lot of things... I mean, Diego flirts with everyone, so Lau might realize liking boys is OK. And yes, I totally inspired myself from the Half Blood Prince with the creature residing inside of your chest.

If someone asked Laurent King what he liked besides Quidditch and garderning, Lau’s answer would be immediate: duelling. Sure, it was risky, sometimes even dangerous, but the thrill was so great ! It was the greatest challenge one could think of, because you had to be one step ahead of you opponent in order to win. You needed to dodge attacks, protect yourself accordingly and cast a powerful enough spell when your opponent least expected it. For someone like Lau, who loved challenges, it was the perfect thing to do. Without a second thought, he joined the Duelling Club as soon as it opened, and he never regretted his decision. Alright, he wasn’t the best dueller at Hogwarts, but he could manage.

His friends weren’t really interested in duelling, though. Merula said that she was way too talented for this ‘stupid club’, and would rather practise alone. As for Penny, she had a knack for potions, and duelling wasn’t her thing. Ben ? The sole mention would make him turn pale, and Lau didn’t want his friend to pass out. Barnaby was considered as an excellent dueller, but he wasn’t part of the club. Maybe he preferred taking care of the baby Nifflers Hagrid found a few weeks ago. And magical creatures in general.

With these thoughts, he stepped into the large room in which the Duelling Club was held. Tons of people, but no one Lau actually knew. However, the first time he stepped into that room, everyone seemed to recognize him. After all, he was a Quidditch player, and a good looking one, so he couldn’t really be unnoticed. He dropped his bag in a corner of the room, which had several other bags piled up against one another, and looked at the training dummies. Iff you didn’t wish to duel with an actual person, you could simply train your spells on these things. He wasn’t... really in the mood to talk to somebody. He’ll just practise his spells and leave. Then he could maybe visit the Greenhouse... nah.

Lately, he hasn’t been in the mood for anything. With his exams, he had tons of studying to do, and he also had to deal with the Celestial Ball and his feelings over Penny Haywood... and Barnaby Lee. Couldn’t he just be normal and crush on one person, instead of being so confused ? He pulled his wand out of his pocket, barely hearing the other club members duelling together, and threw a Flipendo at the grotesque dummy, which flung back and forth under the spell.

“Wow, that was impressive !”

Lau turned around, not recognizing that voice. A boy in Hufflepuff robes was standing in front of him, smiling at him as if they’ve been friends since forever. The Slytherin raised an eyebrow, and cleared his throat.

“Oh, erm, thanks... It was just a warm up, though. I usually do better...”

“Better ?” the boy exclaimed. “Wow, remind me to challenge you to a duel once you’re fully ready !”

A light blush crept on Lau’s cheeks, and he smiled. He still wasn’t really used to compliments.

“I’ll keep it in mind... my name’s L-”

“Lau King, everyone knows you. At least, everyone who cares about the Quidditch matches. I considered joining the Hufflepuff team, but I prefer dancing... and duelling, of course. My name’s Diego. Diego Caplan”

The Hufflepuff smiled and showed his hand. Lau shook it.

“Hello, Diego. I don’t recall seeing you here before”

“That’s because it’s the first time I’m coming here” the guy replied with a smile. “I like duelling, so I thought I might try it out... can I even join even if it’s the middle of the year ?”

Lau shrugged. Honestly, he had no idea. Diego only smiled at him.

“Well, if everyone is as nice as you, I might just join... I feel like we’d be great duelling partners”

The Slytherin rose an eyebrow, and suddenly had a smile. One filled with mischief, a typical ‘Laurent King’ smile.

“Are you challenging me, Caplan ?”

“I don’t know... am I ?”

“I’m taking it as a yes” Lau replied.

He wasn’t even sure if he was allowed to duel Diego, since he wasn’t part of the club... but screw it. No way he’ll pass up the opportunity to make a new friend.

 

* * *

 

Barnaby Lee was, he just found out, bored. He helped Hagrid take care of a few magical creatures, but the Half-Giant wouldn’t let him approach more dangerous creatures, such as Firecrabs, so he ordered him to go back to Hogwarts. And so there he was, in the Great Hall, his chin against his palm, not really knowing what to do. Take a nap in the Common Room ? No, he wasn’t even tired... plus, you only sleep during nighttime. This was how you usually do it, right ? Right. He thought so. Anyway. Maybe he can hang out with friends... but who ? He suddenly thought about the upcoming Celestial Ball. Oh, right. Everyone was probably busy planning and fretting... Penny was head of the decoration committee, so she couldn’t see her friends as much as she wanted. Ben was studying for his exams, Barnaby knew that, and he didn’t want to bother him.

He suddenly thought about Lau, and involuntary smiled. He liked Lau, Lau was a great friend... he always enjoyed hanging around with him, and talking about magical creatures and gardening and classes. Even studying was fun if it was with Lau... he wouldn’t call him an idiot like Merula. He would gently explain everything he didn’t understand, and Barnaby was grateful for that. He nodded slowly. Yes, he was going to find Lau and ask him to hang... and he knew exactly where he was: the duelling club. Lau often asked him to go with him, but Barnaby always refused. He was good at duelling, he didn’t want to hurt anyone. Why duel when you can pet Nifflers ?

A smile on his face, he stood up from the Slytherin table and headed to the Dungeons, his thoughts revolving around Lau. His kindness, his smile, his cute freckles and that one chipped tooth... apparently, he got that from falling off a tree when he was seven. One could expect that from Lau King, he was so damn reckless... but he was still glad to have him as his friend.

After a while, Barnaby Lee finally got to the Duelling Room, which was filled with people... but most of them weren’t duelling. In fact, they were circling around... urgh, Barnaby couldn’t see ! Did a fight break out or something ? Oh no ! He immediately approached the group, and suddenly saw what was happening: Lau was duelling another guy, and it was probably one of the best duels he ever saw. The Slytherin was so talented ! But his opponent also was, making the fight as fascinating as ever as coloured sparks filled the air. Diego raised his wand, exhausted, ready to say another spell... but Lau was quicker, flicking his wand:

“Expelliarmus !”

Woosh ! Diego’s wand flew from his hand, landing on the floor in a clac! noise. For a moment, everyone was silent... then cheers erupted, everyone congratulating Lau as the redhead had the brightest smile on his face. Barnaby couldn’t help but smile too. Seeing Lau this happy... it made him happy too. And he was so good at duelling ! They should have one sometime... but he didn’t want to accidentally hurt Lau. After all, according to Merula, Barnaby's duelling skills were pretty strong. Slowly, the crowd spread out, each students going back to do their own thing, and Barnaby took a step towards Lau. Maybe he can ask him to hang at Hogsmeade ! A nice chat over a nice Butterbeer ! And seeing Lau with a Butterbeer mustache was always cute... wait, was he really thinking that ?

Suddenly, though, Lau’s opponent walked to him, patting the redhead’s back and smiling brightly.

“That was amazing, Lau ! Y’know, people rarely win duels against me... I’m what you can call the best dueller at Hogwarts. I train a lot of people”

“And you haven’t joined the club ?” Lau asked, puzzled.

Diego shrugged.

“I never considered it. But now I definitely am...”

Barnaby frowned. The best dueller, really ? That guy was totally boasting, Barnaby was certain... he was better at duels for sure. He watched from afar as Lau smiled at Diego, showing that cute chipped tooth. Barnaby felt his stomach lurch in a weird way. What was that feeling ?

“You should consider, you’re really good” Lau said.

“Well, how about you try and convince me... over a Butterbeer ? I can pay. Let’s say it’s your reward for winning”

Diego was openly flirting, but Lau was... pretty oblivious. After all, guys usually don’t flirt with other guys... well, that was what he thought. Barnaby, even though he usually had struggles with figuring stuff out, could easily guess that Diego was interested in his friend.

“Sure ! Let’s go !” Lau exclaimed.

He then turned around, and noticed Barnaby who was a few steps away. He smiled brightly and dragged Diego along.

“Hey Barnaby ! Did you see that duel ? I won ! And now I got free Butterbeer~”

“Don’t brag” Diego joked.

“Whatever” Lau replied, before turning to Barnaby. “Do you wanna join us ?”

He didn’t notice Diego’s displeased look, but Barnaby sure did. And he hated that damn look. Did he want to have Lau all for himself, or what !? Who the hell was he to suddenly invite him over for Butterbeer ? Why was Barnaby so invested in this !? Wait... was he... urgh, he heard Merula said that word once, when Flitwick considered getting Lau into the Frog Choir... think, Barnaby, think ! Jealous ? Jealous of what, though ? Oh god, he was so confused...

“I-uh... n-no thanks, I was... looking for Ben, in fact”

“In the Duelling Room ? He’s studying in the Library, I think. Gonna have a study session with him ?”

“Y-Yeah” Barnaby ended up blurting out.

Diego had a smile.

“Well, have fun then. Come on Lau, let’s go. Butterbeer won’t come to us~”

Lau laughed and smiled at Barnaby.

“See you, Barny”

“See you, Lau”

He barely had the strength to speak, or to watch Lau and Diego walk away. That feeling... he felt as if some creature was now living in his chest, growling at the sight of Diego. Lau was supposed to go get Butterbeer with him, not with that guy ! Barnaby closed his eyes. No, Lau could do everything he wanted... he wasn't his property or something.

But why was Barnaby so irritated ? He couldn’t tell. He sighed and headed to the Common Room instead of the Library. He sat down on one of the green couches, and groaned, staring at his rings. What was happening ? He couldn’t stop thinking, and it was starting to give him a headache.

Suddenly, someone sat next to him. He turned his head and recognized Merula, who was frowning.

“I’ve been calling you for five minutes straight. What’s gotten into you ? You’re dumb, not deaf”

Barnaby looked at her. She called him dumb, again, and he hated it... but he then remembered she was Lau’s best friend. Maybe she could help him out sort his feelings ? And so he told her everything that happened since he got into the Duelling Room, as well as his feelings, getting weirder and weirder as time passed, and at the end Merula had a smile. An evil one.

“Think he’s gonna ask Lau to the Celestial Ball ?”

Barnaby’s heart skipped a beat, and he looked at the Slytherin with an alarmed look.

“W-What !? No, he c-can’t ! He can’t ask him !” he exclaimed.

“Oooh ? Why not ?” Merula questioned. “Because you’re jealous ?”

Jealous. She really said that word. Barnaby frowned.

“You... think I’m jealous... ?”

“Terribly” Merula said with a laugh. “I wonder why... I really wonder why...”

It was as if she was trying to screw with Barnaby on purpose, and the young boy wasn’t certain he was enjoying it. But... maybe she was right. No, she was absolutely right. Barnaby was jealous. This guy comes out of nowhere and asks Lau to drink Butterbeer with him !? Then drags Lau away while Barnaby wanted to be with him !? The creature in his chest growled once again... and suddenly realization dawned on him.

Oh shit.


End file.
